


The Part Where You're Being Punished

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2016 [143]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate-1/Stargate Atlantis, Jack/John, punishing John for disobeying orders."Jack's definition of punishment is rather loose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my usual pairings and not one I'm inclined to try again, but I figured I'd give it a shot once all the same.

“Just remember,” Jack said, “this hurts me more than it hurts you.”  
  
John, straining against the shackles, raised his eyebrows. “Are you serious?”  
  
“Oh, yes.” Jack sat back and admired his handiwork. “I had to spend all day pretending to be furious at you for doing exactly what I would have done in the same situation, and Carter knows it’s what I’d have done, but for the sake of appearances, there has to be some kind of actual punishment.”  
  
“Chaining me to your bed is punishment?” John asked, because he had the strangest bondage fetish. Not a lot of soldiers were okay with being tied down, and Jack had approached John’s request very carefully, not wanting to step on a PTSD landmine.  
  
“If you don’t look like you’ve suffered tomorrow morning, I will also be in trouble,” Jack said. “I’ve managed to get pretty far in my career with not a lot of trouble. So yes, this will be punishment.”  
  
“Apart from the boredom -” John was cut off by a swift kiss.   
  
Jack kissed with surprising gentleness, something John had never expected from the man who was one of the forerunners of gate travel and intergalactic combat and heroism. John smiled happily into the kiss. No, this wasn’t punishment at all. This was fun masquerading as punishment. Jack licked his way into John’s mouth, and John moaned, sank back against the headboard. He felt Jack’s fingertips skating along the hem of his t-shirt, and he wriggled a little, asking for more, but Jack just kept stroking, feather-light, still kissing John.  
  
When Jack pulled back so they could catch their breath, he was grinning wickedly, and then he ducked back in, kissed John some more, hand sliding just under John’s t-shirt, circling John’s navel with his thumb, and John realized, this was _was_ going to be punishment.   
  
Because Jack kissed him endlessly, hands sliding oh-so-slightly higher with each round of kisses, and when he finally flicked his thumbs over John’s nipples, John was rock-hard and desperate.   
  
“Jack,” he whispered, “please, I’m sorry, I -”  
  
“You’re being punished, remember?” Jack said. He stroked John’s nipples a few more times, and John thought he could come from that touch alone, and then Jack sat back, picked up a fishing magazine, and _started to read_.  
  
John stared at him. “What…?”  
  
“Sh. Reading, here.”  
  
John’s heart rate had just about come down to normal when Jack set the magazine aside and slid closer. John’s heart rate doubled when Jack reached for John’s belt, unbuckled it slowly. He avoided John’s every attempt for touch, for fiction, unbuttoned John’s pants and slid them down his thighs as far as they’d go, what with his ankles being tied down as well.  
  
And then he leaned in, started kissing John again, dizzying sweeps of his tongue in delicious counterpoint to the soft sensation of Jack’s fingers stroking up and down the soft skin on the inside of John’s thighs.  
  
Just when John was hard and rocking his hips and mewling into Jack’s mouth, Jack sat back, picked up his laptop of all things, and started typing.  
  
“What - what are you doing?” John demanded breathlessly.  
  
“Answering some work emails.”  
  
Jack had to be at least as turned on as John was. What the hell?  
  
“You can’t just leave me like this.”  
  
“Did you miss the part where you’re being punished?” Jack raised his eyebrows.  
  
John rattled the shackles. “Jack!”

Jack spent so long answering emails John was sure he’d been forgotten, but then Jack set aside his laptop and slid closer. What was he going to do this time? John squeezed his eyes shut, tipped his head back - and Jack swallowed him straight down to the root.  
  
John cried out and bucked his hips, and Jack pulled away.  
  
“Nope,” Jack said. “Not going to let you come tonight, John. You’re being punished.”  
  
“You can’t keep this up forever,” John panted.  
  
“I’ve been meditating with Teal’c. I can keep it up all night.” And just to make things worse, Jack slid a hand down the front of his own pants and started to stroke, and John sank against the headboard with a whimper.  
  
The next morning, after Jack unshackled him, Jack pinned him to the bed and brought him off with a few quick strokes, but John was still tingling with hours and hours of frustration, and when they arrived at the SGC - in separate cars and twenty minutes apart - everyone took one look at John’s expression and got the hell out of his way.  
  
Carter stopped by his office. “John, are you all right?”  
  
“Just fine,” he snapped.  
  
Jack, the bastard, was whistling as he sauntered past John’s office, coffee in hand. John knew Jack’s weak spots, though. He’d have his revenge. Still, he looked suitably chastened when Woolsey and the other IOA minions came by, so he supposed he owed Jack one.


End file.
